


Something Just Like This

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Shiro, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matt Is A Dork, drunken lance, god damn it lance, shiro is a dork, they're happy dorks in love, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: “No need to worry there,” Shiro leaned up to press a kiss to Matts forehead. “I’m sure you’ll be bugging me with bad memes until I’m on my deathbed.”Just your average paladins-got-stuck-at an-alien-gala fic.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but school has been zapping my creative energy lately. Planet mentioned here is completely made up. The title is there because of the song I was listening to when I wrote this

Shiro had never been good at public displays of affection, and neither was Matt. This worked out well when they were at the Garrison, stealing kisses only in the privacy of their room or behind pillars when desire got the better of them. It worked out even better when they were on the Kerberos mission. Being caught by a parent was even worse when you’re stuck in an enclosed space with no escape for literal years on end.

It was beyond that though. Shiro hated people staring at him. Having the rest of the Paladins turn to him for help was one thing, but having people stare at him because he was holding hands with or kissing another boy was different. 

Shiro thought about this as he watched people twirl around the dance floor, swishing a drink in his hand. He and the rest of the Paladins had been invited to a gala by the Xerians, and one that was apparently quite important in their culture. Allura had immediately accepted, explaining that the planet of Xeria could be an important strategic piece in the alliance, with its abundance of useful resources. She had also insisted that the rebel forces join them, as a way of showing the power that the coalition already had under its belt.

Shiro absentmindedly ran his fingers though the silky material of the outfits they were given. It resembled something close to a flowy jumpsuit with a coat, but Shiro was wondering if someone had gotten his size wrong because of how tight it was. As a group of Xerians passed by and made eyes at him, he supposed that it probably wasn’t a mistake. 

It was better than the uniforms of the garrison, though. No one could pull off that orange. Still, the white outfits looked better on some than others. Shiro was pretty sure Lance would still be picking his jaw up off the floor if Matt hadn’t almost slapped him for the way he was looking at Pidge.

So Shiro stared across the room, wondering if it was the clothes or the drink in his hand that made him want to drop all inhibitions and ask Matt to dance.

Said rebel was apparently very popular tonight. Since he'd walked in, multiple Xerian politicians had walked over to converse with him. Indeed, he thought Captain Olia might’ve been jealous. He could sympathize: he wasn’t too fond of the numerous Xerians who’d already asked Matt to dance. Of course, Matt had been a perfect gentleman and politely refused them all. 

So Shiro sighed and took another gulp from the alien drink in his hand. It might’ve had intoxicants in it, but at least it was better than nunvil.

“You should ask him.”

Shiro flicked his eyes to his side to see Pidge standing there, looking up at him expectantly.

“Excuse me?”

“Go.” Pidge urged. “You should ask my brother to dance.”

“I don’t think I can.” Shiro admitted. He was sure the drink must’ve been impairing his systems at this point: he’d never admit that outloud.

Pidge rolled her eyes.”You escaped from Galra imprisonment twice. You can handle this.”

“I said no, Pidge.”

Pidge sighed, but a gleam came over her eyes. “I’ll make you a deal then. If you go ask him to dance I will personally make sure that you can leave after that.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Why would I want to do that? I’m actually enjoying this party.”

An evil grin came across Pidges face. “Ah, but wouldn't you enjoy some time alone with Matt more? Especially if there’s no one else in the castle?”

Oh. Now that was interesting. 

“Fine,” Shiro agreed, sticking his hand out, “But only if you ask Lance.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why should I do that?”

“Because you like each other and if one of you doesn’t make a move soon he’s going to drink himself to death.” Shiro pointed to the far side of the room, where Lance had a drink in his hand and an extremely flushed face with a loopy expression on it.

“This is… true.” Pidge took Shiros hand and shook it firmly before crossing the room towards Lance.

Shiro sighed and set his drink to the side, finally crossing the room towards Matt. He tried to ignore the faces staring at him as he passed. God, why did he ever make deals with Pidge? Nearby, Matt was laughing at something an ambassador had said, and Shiro remembered exactly why.

He stood awkwardly to the side for a few minutes trying to attract Matts attention as he talked to the ambassador. Finally Matt noticed him.

“Please excuse me Qerilar,” Matt said to the Xerian, out of Shiros earshot, “I think I’ve finally found a dance partner.”  
“Hey Matt.” Shiro greeted. “Enjoying the party?”

Matt smirked and threw his arms around Shiros neck in a hug. “Better now that you’re here.”

Shiros face turned red and he felt his stomach go to jelly. “Same to you.”

“So,” Matt said as he pulled back with a smile on his face, “Are you gonna ask me to dance or what?”

Internally screaming, Shiro quirked an eyebrow. “How many of these drinks have you had? You usually hate this sort of thing.”

“Oh no, I still do.” Matt affirmed. “Maybe I just don’t want anymore Xerians looking at my boyfriend. Or maybe I really, really like the way you look right now.”

Matt reached up to loop his arms around Shiros neck. “You just have that look in your eyes.”

“Which look is that?” Shiro asked, wrapping his arms around Matts waist and trying his hardest to ignore the pointed stares from everyone else.

“The one that Leia has when she looks at Han. Or up until he dies at least.”

And at this, Shiro laughed. “That was a huge nerdy reference and I love you so, so much.”

Matt smiled. “I love you too. Now seriously, do you want to dance?”

Shiro looked over his shoulder at the dance floor, where Lance and Pidge were currently pressed extremely close together, swaying and turning.

“Sure, as long as you promise not to murder Lance.” Shiro watched as furious twin flames seemed to appear behind Matts eyes. “Matt, no. Katie can handle herself. Besides, Lance isn't gonna hurt her.”

“You don’t know that!” Matt exclaimed. “He’s drunk!”

“Barely. “Shiro responded dryly. “Besides, I’ve seen Katie take down sentries and fully armored guards twice her size. She can handle a drunk boyfriend.”

“But-”

 

“Matt, no.” Shiro took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor, making sure to stay far away from the other two paladins on the dance floor. “Besides, just one dance and we can get out of here.”

“Oh really,” Matt smirked as they stopped at the end of the dance floor, wrapping his arms around Shiros neck as Shiros arms went around his waist, “Is the Garrisons golden boy inviting me back to his room? Iverson would be scandalized.”

Shiro matched his smirk with another. “Well, I seem to remember a certain biology major who used to-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Nevermind.” Matt smiled and buried his face in Shiros neck. “This is nice.

Matt was right. Even the faces that were potentially staring at them seemed to fade away as they stood there together, swaying and listening to the faint strains of music in the background.

It was still a marvel to Shiro that they were here right now. It had initially seemed that the Kerberos mission would be the thing to put strain in their relationship, but it turned out that was nothing compared to being enslaved and separated by an intergalactic alien race. 

Shiro still had very few memories of being on the Galra ship, but he did remember some of the prisoners frantically clutching to each other in a futile attempt to stay together before they were ripped apart. And they day he’d gotten Matt back, scooped him into his arms and made a silent vow to never let him go again, the memories of those prisoners stayed in his mind.

But now, warm and happy with the love of his life in his arms, Shiro felt nothing but content.

“Hey, Matt?” Shiro asked, nudging the sleepy boy on his shoulder awake. “What do you want to do if we get back to Earth?”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Matt murmured, still half asleep, “Probably be rich and famous. Maybe me and Pidge will start a company or something. You could be a model.”

“Seriously?” Shiro laughed. “I spend years fighting in a war and I come back to become a model?”

Matt shrugged. “You’ve got the body for it. Speaking of which, can we go back now? My feet hurt.”

“Aww, do you want me to carry you?” Before Matt could give him and answer, he scooped him up bridal style and carried him towards the exit. In the corner of his eye, he distinctly saw Pidge giving him two thumbs up.

“Shiro!” Matt exclaimed. “Put me down!”

“Alright, alright.” Shiro set Matt back down, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Matts waist. Matt reciprocated and did the same. They walked in silence for a few minutes back to the castle ship.

“So why were you asking about Earth?” Matt questioned as they neared the castle ship.

“Well, I was just wondering,” Shiro stated nervously, “If you think we’ll get married.”

“Ask me when we finish this.” Matt responded, burying his face in Shiros neck once more.

“Will you say yes?” Shiro knew the answer, he’d known it from the minute Pidge brought Matt back. But it was nice to hear anyways.

“Of course I will.” Matt answered, stopping and turning to look Shiro in the face. “And then we’ll find a little house near our jobs and adopt a bunch of cats and dogs and get old and wrinkly together.”

“No need to worry there,” Shiro leaned up to press a kiss to Matts forehead. “I’m sure you’ll be bugging me with bad memes until I’m on my deathbed.”

“Yeah.” Matt turned his gaze down to stare at Shiros lips. “Kiss me.”

And Shiro did, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and any feedback at all is appreciated.


End file.
